The Hunger Games: Truth or Dare?
by CatchingFire75
Summary: Tonight's a party night! Join all the Hunger Games characters at Finnick's for a game of truth or dare! Who knows what the characters will get up to! Please read and review! Review's make me want to continue writing! Xxx Rated M for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

"Finnick, this party sucks!" Johanna yelled over the loud music.

"Someone's enjoying it!" Finnick pointed out, nodding towards President Snow.

"Coz Finnick's got that one thing! So get out, get out, get outta my head, and fall into my arms instead!" President screamed along to the One Direction song playing, every so often giving Finnick a flirty look.

"The worst part is, he isn't even drunk," Finnick sighed.

"This music is shit! Katniss Clove, quick, over here!" Johanna called waving her hand in the air like a maniac.

"S'up, Jo?" Clove asked, appearing from the crowd with Katniss.

"This party sucks! How can we make it better?" Johanna asked.

Clove's eyes lit up.

"Oh shit," Finnick thought to himself, "Not another one of Clove's great ideas."

Last time Clove had had a great idea, they had all ended up stranded in the middle of sea, stark naked and with nothing but a rubber dingy. It's a long story.

"Truth or dare!" Clove commanded.

"Yay! I love that game!" Katniss squealed, jumping up and down.

"That's a good idea for you, stupid" Johanna pointed out.

"I don't know…" Finnick started.

"Ch-ch-ch-chicken!" Katniss started, soon joined by Johanna and Clove.

"Fine, I'll find an empty bottle, you get everyone organised in a circle." Finnick sighed.

"You've got the easy job. Haymitch will be in a corner somewhere, passed out, surrounded by empty bottles!" Katniss pointed out.

"True" he stated, walking off to find Haymitch and leaving the others to organise the game.

"Right everyone, we're all gonna play truth or dare, spin the bottle, got it? If you don't want to do the truth or dare you are given, the forfeit is to take off one item of clothing. Got it?" Clove yelled.

Various nods and murmurs were thrown by the people sat in a circle with her, petrified of what some of the more ballsy people may throw at them.

"I'm gonna spin the bottle first, as it was my idea!" Clove stated to the room.

Nobody dared to argue, so without hesitation, Clove reached forward and span the empty bottle that Finnick had found.

The bottle slowly turned and landed on…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Beetee.

"Beetee, truth or dare?" Clove asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"T-truth" he stuttered, going tomato red.

"Fine," Clove let out a sigh, "Who do you like?"

"No one at the moment," he answered, going an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes you do. Remember, you signed up to play this game, you must tell us the truth or take off one item of clothing," Johanna butted in.

"Actually, Enobaria told me that if I didn't play, she'd rip out my small intestines with her teeth," he stated.

Everyone looked at Enobaria, a little scared. Even Johanna and Clove was scared of her. Enobaria just flashed them all a smile, making sure to show her two pearly white fangs.

"Just answer the question, volts" Clove snapped.

"Fine, well there is this one girl I like, she's really nice and funny and sweet. She lives in district three. She's…" he started.

"Just tell us who it is!" Cato groaned.

"Shut up, it's sweet!" Rue called out.

"Rue, Prim? What are you doing here? You're way too young to be at a party like this! Go home now!" Katniss yelled.

"But Katniss, President Snow and Eifee are way too old to be at a party like this and you're not sending them home" Prim pointed out.

Katniss shrugged.

"Manners!" Eifee screeched, making everyone desperately want to put their fingers in their ears, but they knew it would cause more screeching.

"Excuse me little girl. Talk me down one more time, and I'll have you executed in front of the whole nation on national television. How would you like One Direction see you being executed? Huh? You wouldn't like that would you? Would you?" President Snow screamed.

"Snow, your dead, I killed you, remember? Plus, nobody likes One Direction anyway!" Katniss told him.

"How dare you? I could get over you killing me perhaps, but saying nobody likes One Direction? That is horrible? You don't deserve to live! You're horrible. However, my baby, Finnick Odair, loves One Direction, don't you baby?" President Snow ranted, but then softened his voice for Finnick.

"No I hate them. And please don't call me baby," he answered.

"But, baby, little things was gonna be our first dance at our wedding," Snow protested.

"What was gonna happen, were you gonna come out in your big, puffy ivory dress and Finnick in a matching tuxedo?" asked Johanna, mockingly.

"I was thinking more snowy white to match my name and then have the waist and shoulders embroidered with roses!" Snow answered seriously.

By then everyone was in fits and Snow was very confused. When Clove finally wiped away the last tears of laughter, she got back to the game.

"So, Beetee, you've had a few minutes to think, who do you like? And not all that mushy suspense building up stuff either. Just give us a name!"

"W-w-wiress," he stuttered, going so red everyone thought that if he got any redder he would be a tomato.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Wiress screamed excitedly.

"You like me too? That's amazing!" Beetee exclaimed.

"Oh god, nerd talk!" Johanna groaned, face palming herself.

"Aww, it's kind of cute really, all thinks considering," murmured Peeta.

"Course you'd think that, wouldn't you bread boy?" Cato called over.

"Shut up," Peeta mumbled, going even redder.

"Anyway, back to the game. Beetee spin the bottle please?" Annie called from Finnick's lap.

"Oi, what are you doing with my bottle of destiny?" screamed a very drunk Haymitch.

"We're playing truth or dare, duh?" Prim answered, with her hands on her hips.

"Duh!" Haymitch exclaimed, face palming himself, "duh, duh, duh!"

"Sit down!" Gale yelled.

"Haymitch sit down," Haymitch said, plonking himself in between Eifee and Seneca Crane.

"How's the Eifsters then?" he asked, ruffling her wig.

"Get off you insane drunkard!" she squealed, swatting him away.

Everyone winced at her screeching.

"BEETEE SPIN THE BOTTLE!" screamed Johanna impatiently.

"Okay, okay" he tutted, reaching for the bottle.

He span it and it landed on...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Gale.

"Gale, truth or dare?" Beetee asked.

"Dare" he answered, puffing out his chest in a failed attempt to look tough.

"Okay, I dare you to, um, kiss the prettiest girl here?" he told him, but he said it like a question, as if he was checking it was okay first.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders, getting up.

Both Glimmer and Cashmere smirked, and rubbed their pink, glossy lips together and flicked their hair behind their shoulders, simutaneously.

"Pucker up, Catnip, baby" he called, throwing himself onto Katniss.

"Ew, ew, ew! Someone get him off me! Someone help me! Ahhhhh!" Katniss shrieked, as Gale practically glued his lips to hers and held her tightly, as she tried to push him away.

Immediatly, Peeta ran forward and tore Gale off of her, with immense strength.

"Leave her alone, Gale"

"Piss off, Loverboy" he hissed back at him.

"Ooooo, touchy!" everyone laughed, except for Katniss, who was scrubbing at her lips furriously with the back of their hands, and Glimmer and Cashmere, who were sulking that Gale didn't class them as the prettist girl in the room.

"Gale, swearing doesn't make you seem big and cool. It just makes you seem pathetic. A pathetic, weedy little boy who still goes crying to his Mummy when he gets a boo boo!" yelled Prim.

"Boo boos hurt!" he cried in protest.

Everyone in the room, including Beetee, burst into laughter.

"You're all just a bunch of meanies!" he screamed, bursting into tears.

"Oh grow up, you cry baby!" jeered Rue.

"You go Rue!" Thresh cheered, his arm draped round a blushing Fox Face.

"Thresh? Fox Face? How long has this been going on?" Katniss asked, now satisfied with Gale-free lips.

"He asked me out last night," Fox Face explained, blushing.

"Oooo, how did it happen, details, please!" Annie begged.

"Well, Johanna and I was walking home yesterday, Thresh suddenly ran up to me with a huge bunch of beautiful flowers and a massive box of Thorton chocolates and asked me out using the most beautiful self-written speech ever. Obviously I said yes." she explained.

"Awwwww!" all the girls cooed as the boys either rolled their eyes or high fived Thresh.

"Wait, Jo, you knew about this and didn't tell anyone?" Annie, who was sitting on her long-term boyfriend's, Finnick, lap.

"I was sworn to secrecy!" she protested back.

"Can we please get on with the game!" Finnick sighed.

"Shut it a minute, this is cute" Clove yelled.

"What did you just say to my Finny baby?" Snow screamed, going bright red in the face and jumping to his feet.

"He's not your Finny baby, he's mine!" shreiked Annie, standing up and facing Snow.

"Shut your ugly face! Why would he love someone as stupid and ugly as you, when he could have someone like me?"

"Oi, don't talk about my girlfriend like that!" Finnick yelled, jumping to his feet as well.

As Clove, Finnick and Annie all rounded up on Snow, and Snow rounded up on all of them except for Finnick, Johanna screamed.

"This is madness!"

"I think we should just get on with the game" Seeder suggested.

"I agree. Gale spin the bottle" Mags ordered.

So Gale reluctantly reached forward and span the bottle. It landed on...

**_A/N, sorry, a quick authors note. I just want to say a big thank you to a person (guest) for reviewing! Here is the next update. Please review letting me kow what you thought of the chapter and I will give you a shout out! Thanks xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

Savannah.

"Wait, who even are you?" Gale asked her rudley.

"My names Savannah. I was the district eight female in the 74th Hunger Games" she told him.

"I'm sorry I killed you" Peeta said, sincerly.

"It's no problem. Thanks for killing me. It was nice of you. Otherwise I would have died slowly and painfully."

"Haha! I wish lover boy hadn't killed you. I hurt you so you would suffer, not die quickly" sneered Marvel.

"Shut your fat gob you stupid, Capitol monkey. Leave her alone!" Cecilla screamed, putting a protective arm around Savannah.

"Woah, ugly pregnant lady on the loose!" Glimmer sneered.

Gloss, Cashmere, Enobaria, Brutus and Marvel hooted with laughter and high fived her.

"Good one!" Cashmere giggled.

"Thanks"

"Look. None of us like you. Why are you even here? You weren't even invited!" pointed out Finnick.

"We attend every party! We are the heart and soul of every party" sneered Gloss.

"Oh get a life! Nobody actually likes you!" Johanna pointed out.

"Just because your jealous of us, Mason!" Cashmere screamed.

"Oh no! I fear your mighty lip gloss and handbag against my stupid little axe!" she mimicked.

"We don't have to put up with this" Gloss said.

"Good, the doors that way" Cato said, pointing towards the door.

"Cato? Why are you banishing us? Aren't you leaving with us?" Glimmer asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm sick of all the lip gloss and fake laughs. I'm sick of all the Mr Cool Guy acts and having to be mean to everyone who aren't careers and as stuck up as us. I hate it. I hate not being able to have a conversation, let alone hang out with, the girl I love. I love you Clove. I'm sorry I was such an ass hole before. Just know from the bottom of my heart, I really do love you." Cato told her.

"I, I love you too" she whispered back, shocked that the love of her life had admitted that he loved her too.

Cato grabbed her shoulders and pulled her and gave her a rough but passionate kiss, making her spine tingle.

"Oh get a room!" Marvel yelled in disgust.

"Cato, you are no longer allowed to hang around with us, and if you try to, I will kill you." Brutus snarled, leading the rest fo the career pack minus Cato and Clove out of the house.

"Phew! Now there gone! Truth or dare, Savannah?" Gale asked.

"Truth please!" she answered.

"Okay, why did you light the fire in the arena?" he asked curiously.

"Boring!" Booed Johanna.

"I lit the fire because my mentor, Woof, said it was fine. He sent me the matches to set the fire.

"Woof? Did you purposly try to kill her?" Cecilla asked in disbelif.

"No, I was incredibally drunk and you'd gone upstairs to speak to your husband and make sure the kids were okay. I looked at the screen and saw her shivering, so without thinking, I sent her a pack of matches. I'm sorry" he told her.

"Don't appologise to me. Appollogise to poor Savannah. Your stupid actions resulted in her death. Stupid idiot!" Cecilla winged.

"Sorry Savannah" he mumbled.

"It's okay. I would have died eventually anyway. I'm glad it was over quick before I had to kill anyone though" she answered, sighing slightly.

"Spin the bottle then! Let's bring some more fun to the game!" Clove whined.

So Savannah, the unknown tribute from eight, span the bottle. It landed on...

**_A/N, Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! If you review a character and a dare you want them to get dared, I will give you and one of your stories a shoutout! I might even use some of them! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting! xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Four_**

President Snow.

"Yay yay yay yay!" he screamed, jumping up and down in excitement, clapping his hands.

"Truth or dare?" Savannah asked, an evil glint in her eye.

This was everyone's time to get Snow back for everything he had done in the past. They all got excited and hoped Savannah would pick a a brilliant one.

"Dare" Snow yelled excitedly, not aware that everyone was planning great evils for him.

"I dare you to get up and sing a Justin Bieber song!" Savannah screamed.

"Oh my god! No please! Anything but that! Please!" Johanna begged.

"No no no no!" screeched Katniss, covering her ears.

"Yay! We love you Justin!" Rue and Prim, screamed, ripping their shirts off to reveal I 3 Beiber (Prim) and Mrs Justin Bieber (Rue) tops.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with your sister and her best friend?" Clove sighed, looking at Katniss.

"I know, its humiliating. Try living with it. It actually sickens me!" she sighed.

Savannah dared Snow to sing Justin Bieber as she figured, who actually likes Justin Bieber? Turns out, President Snow.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

I can take you places, you ain't never been before

Finny take a chance or you'll never ever know

I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

Swag swag swag, on you

Chillin' by the fire why we eatin' fondue

I don't know about you but I know about me

So say hello to falsetto in three, two

I'd like to be everything you want

Hey Finnick, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go

Keep you on my arm Finn, you'd never be alone

I can be a gentleman, anything you want

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Clove, hit it!" he belted out

"What? No way!" she screeched, hiding in Cato's arms.

"Clove! Clove! Clove!" everyon chanted.

Slowly Clove got up, bright red.

"Fine but I'm not singing the bit about Finnick!" she protested.

"I'm still scared from Snow!" Finnick said, bright red.

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't

I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe

I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know

I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow

Burr

Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend

You could be my girlfriend until the world ends

Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and

Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind

Swaggie"

Clove sat back down, bright red and burried herself immediatly in Cato's strong arms as everyone hooted with laughter!

"Clove that was actually amazing! How did you know the dance as well?" Rue asked innocently.

"Yeah, Clove, actually, how do you know the dance?" Johanna asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, um, well..."

"Oh my frickin' God! Clove's a belieber!" shrieked Katniss.

"When she heard his song, yeah she's a belieber

Without a trace, of doubt in her mind

She's in love, oooooo

Yeah, she's a belieber, she couldn't stop even if she tried!" sang Finnick.

Everyone collapsed into tears of laughter.

"Quality!" Katniss gasped out inbetween tears of laughter, slamming the table near by.

"That is mahogany!" Eifie shreeked.

"I wanna spin the bottle!" Snow screamed like a baby launching for the bottle and spinning it. It landed on...

**_A/N, This chapter is dedicated to Guest and MusicForLife28 for their kind reviews! Unfortunatly I can't give a story of yours a shout out as you are guests but thanks so much for your reviews, they mean a lot! _**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! If you review a character and a dare you want them to get dared, I will give you and one of your stories a shoutout! I might even use some of them! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting! xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

Eiffe.

"Truth or dare?" Snow shrieked, getting a little bit over excited.

"Dare." Eiffe stated, trying to be brave and sow off in front of the teenagers, but immediatly regretted it when she saw the smirk on Snow's face and the evil and slightly mad glint in his eyes.

"I dare you to swap clothes, shoes, accessories, make up, wigs, everything you have on, with Haymitch Abernathy. You must keep each other's outfits on for the rest of the game" Snow announced.

Immediatly, everyone burst out laughing, but Haymitch and Eiffe were far from amused.

"Aww hell no! I don't want to walk around looking like a fairy puked on me! I'd rather kiss Snow!" Haymich yelled.

"No way! I don't want to look like a district slob!" Eiffe shrieked.

"Hey!" nearly everyone protested.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Clove and Cato started the chant, but soon everyone in the room but Eiffe and Haymitch had joined in.

"Alright, fine! Come on Haymitch!" Eiffe groaned, leading him out of the room as he grumbled.

Everyone waited patiently for a few minutes until they returned. Eiffe walked in wearing Haymitch's crumpled grey shirt with a sick stain on and crinkled baggy jeans, which she had to keep pulled up. She was wearing no shoes. That was what Haymitch called the Haymitch style as he refused to wear shoes. Her wig was gone and everyone was surprised that her hair was actually a really nice chesnut colour. Her hair fell in long waves down to the bottom of her back. She was wearing no make up and she had a pale face with little pink rosy cheeks and a nce complexion. SHe actually looked quite pretty. You know, beside the clothes.

Everyone was pulled out of there thoughts though, when Haymitch walked in. He was wearing Eiffe's pink merringue party dress with matching bright pink killer sized heels. He was wearing a matching pink wig with pink and white eyelids. He had pink rosy cheeks and bright pink lips. He also had a bright pink necklace round his neck. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Can't. Breathe." Katniss chocked, crying with laughter.

"You wanna watch that mouth of yours sweet heart!" Haymitch warned.

"Well, that's a little bit rude!" Katniss declared.

"Can we please get this game over with. I smell of beer and sick!" Eiffe complained.

So Eiffe span the bottle in her new outfit and it landed on...

**_A/N Here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry it is a few days late! If you've stuck with this story, thanks so much! If you are still reading, please drop me a review and let me know what you think about this story, or you can PM me. I will always happily reply. If you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

Johanna.

"Johanna, truth or dare?" Eiffe asked.

"Dare" Johanna answered, without even thinking.

"Okay, erm, I dare you to, erm, err, rate everyone here on looks from oen to ten. One being mega ugly and ten being bang tidy" Eiffe declared.

"What a shit dare!" Johanna answered, slightly disapointed.

"Language!" Eiffe shrieked.

"Hang on, how does Eiffe know the word bang tidy?" Clove asked suspiciously.

"Every one knows it, it means beautiful doesn't it?" Eiffe answered, looking around for everybody's suppport.

"Err, yeah. We'll go with that." Katniss answered, stiffling a laugh.

"Okay, erm well, Katniss 7, Clove 7, Cato 8, Finnick 9, Annie 7, Mags 6, Seeder 5, Chaff 5, Haymitch 10 because he looks so gorgeous with all his make up on and heels, Eiffe 3, Seneca 10 because of your awesome beard, Snow, minus 10, Volts 4, Nuts 4, Savannah 6, Finch 7, Thresh 7, Rue and Prim, sorry girls, you are both pretty but I am not going to call you both bang tidy. Cecilla 8, Woof 4, Gale 3, and of course me, a big fat 1000." Johanna said, looking pointedly at each person in question.

"Hey, how comes you gave Finnick a higher mark than me?" Cato protested.

"Because he's hotter" Johanna shrugged.

"Err hell no! Lets do a vote!" Cato screeched.

"Finnick!" Annie immediatly called out at the same time as Clove yelled "Cato!"

"Okay a little more order now, shall we!" said Rue and Prim simutaneously, standing up and taking control.

"Okay, hands up, quietly, if you vote for Cato. Hands up straight please" Rue called as Prim started counting.

Clove, Seneca, Gale, Prim and Eiffe raised their hands.

"Okay, so Finnick wins the majority vote!" Prim shrieked.

"For fucks sake!" Cato moaned under his breath.

"Yes! I am officially the hottest of the hottest!" Finnick yelled pumping the air with his fists.

"Just spin the bottle, Johanna" Cato hissed angrily.

Johanna span the bottle. It landed on...

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to MaximumAngel1 for their kind review! Haha, I agree, it scared me slightly just writing it! Haha! Thanks again for reviewing! Everyone go check out MaximumAngel1's fab SYOT, This Is The Stuff of Nightmares! It is amazing and they still need tributes, so recomend that you read it and submit a tribute! Rememeber, if you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

Finnick.

Johanna cackled evily.

"Okay, pretty boy, truth or dare?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Truth" he said.

"Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp! Wimp!" Katniss started, and soon everyone, including Annie was chanting it.

"Fine, okay! Dare!" Finnick groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Okay, I dare you to do the ice water challenge!" Johanna said, giving him an evil look.

"What's that?" Prim asked, looking at Rue, who looked equally confunsed.

"It's where you fill a big bowl full of icy water and keep your feet in it for five minutes" Fox face explained.

Finnick shrieked.

"I'll get blue feet. You don't get born with looks like mine, just to willingly throw them away!" Finnick protested.

"Come on, pretty boy, into the kitchen" Clove coaxed in a weird, creepy voice, beckoning him to follow her to the kitchen.

He reluctantly followed her. In the kitchen, Clove emptied the giant washing up bowl at the sink and filled it with cold water. Then, she got two giant bags of ice out of the fridge and dumped the whole contents of both into the bowl.

"I'll die of hypothermia!" Finnick protested.

"No you won't! Now come on, we need to start before the water gets warm!" Clove called, leading him back towards the front room, lifting the bowl.

"When, next Christmas?" Finnick mumbled, following her.

When they got back in the front room, Finnick sat down back next to Annie and took his shoes and socks off. He slowly lifted his feet off the ground and then suddenly plunged them into the icy cold water.

"Aghhhhhh! I hate you Johanna Crystal Mason!" Finnick screamed, gripping his leg as Clove set the timer for five minutes.

"Wait, your middle name is Crystal? That's the most girliest name ever, and you're, well, so not girly!" Katniss said with disbelief before burstingt into laughter.

Johanna went bright red, the exact shade of a tomato.

"I hate you Finnick Grace Odair!" Johanna screamed.

Everyone looked at Finnick with wide eyes.

"You swore you'd never tell!" Finnick screamed.

"I lied!" she screeched back.

Everyone burst out laughing at the realization that Finnick had a girls name for a middle name.

"Hey, in my defence, my parents really wanted a girl!" Finnick protested.

"Don't worry, I still love you Finnick!" Snow screamed, running forward.

With a sudden burst of anger for flirting with her boyfriend too many times, sweet, innocent Annie snatched the icy cold water bowl which Finnick's feet were no longer in from all the comotion and dumped it all over Snow.

"Agh! I'm drowning! I'm gonna die! Quick, Finnick, give me the kiss of life, or else I'll die!" Snow shrieked, sinking to the floor dramatically.

"Happy dying!" Finnick said happily, pulling Annie onto his lap, giving her a hug, proud of her.

"Annie Cresta, that was mahogany!" Haymitch yelled in a high pitched voice, trying to mimick Eiffe as he refered to the wooden table Annie had ruined.

Every one burst out laughing.

"So, as we were talking about before Annie's out burst, which was awesome btw," Clove said, high fiving Annie, "I believe we were talking about Gracie over here."

"Back to the game" Finnick said, reaching to spin the bottle, desperate to change the subject.

He span the bottle and it landed on...

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to thggirl and Taylor2324 (guest)! Please check out thggirl's awesome story Love is no truth or dare! It is a truth or dare story with the hunger games (a bit like this one) and it is hilarious! Thanks again both Taylor2324 and thggirl for reviewing! Rememeber, if you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Eight_**

Cato.

"Okay, sword dude, truth or dare?" Finnick asked, smirking, playing with some rope that he was holding.

"Sword dude? Wouldn't Cato be much better?" he protested.

"Nope" Finnick replied, popping the p.

"Fine, trident guy, I pick dare," Cato declared, bravely.

"Good choice. Well, for me, not so much or you. I dare you to put on Peeta's teddy bear costume and go out onto the street and sell chocolate to people!" Finnick told him, smirking.

"What? No way! I can't do that!" Cato protested, as everyone else burst into hysterical laughter.

"Tough. You picked dare, you do the dare!" Finnick answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, how comes Peeta has a teddy bear costume?" Mags intervines.

"Yeah, good point. How do you have a teddy bear costume, lover boy?" Clove asked, looking at Peeta.

"Do I really have to tell this story?" Peeta asked, bright red in the face with embarrasment.

"Yes." Johanna told him simply.

"Well, when I was 14, my Mother decided she wanted more advertising for the bakery. However, my Father told her we simply couldn't afford to have banners, posters, pamphlets, etc, printed to be handed out. So instead, my Mum decided that someone should stand down the street from the bakery advertising and pointing the way to the bakery. As it was around valentine's day, she bought a teddy bear costume to make it look cute and my Father baked two dozens of heart shaped cookies for me to hand out in the hope that people would come to the bakery for more. Anyway, as I was my Mother's least favourite child, I was told I had to do it, otherwise I'd get another beating. It was the most humiliating experience of my life. So go on, laugh at me, say what you want. I don't care." Peeta tol them all braveley, revealing his darkest secret.

The whole time he had been stood at the end of the street advertising, he had been praying that neither Katniss or her sister walked past. He knew he would just die if they did. He didn't want Katniss to think of him as even more of a fool than she did already.

However, to his surprise, nobody laughed. They sat there, stunned to silence, at the cruelty of his Mother. Everyone, including Cato, actually wanted to lean over and give him a hug.

"Well, I never met the woman, but from all the things you've told me, it's safe to say that you're Mother was a bit of a witch." Finnick said, breaking the awkwardness.

Peeta nodded.

"Come on, Cato has to get changed before it gets dark!" Annie squealed, jumping up off of Finnick's lap.

"Yeah. I keep it here, I don't want it anywhere near me. I guess it's lucky I do, otherwise Cato wouldn't be able to do his dare! And I know how upset he would be if he couldn't do it!" Peeta mocked.

"Yeah, horrified." Cato muttered.

"Come on, Cato-y Wato-y, let's go and get you changed. I know where it is!" Finnick called, marching up the stairs.

With a groan, Cato followed him up, muttering profancies under his breath.

"I'll make the chocolate basket!" Annie called excitedly, jumping up and running into the kitchen.

She came back five minutes later with a giant basket, filled with a basket of strawberry truffles.

"Do you like them? They're all pretty and pink!" she gushed, passing round the basket.

"They're perfect." Johanna smirked.

Five minutes later, Cato appeared, dressed as a giant teddy bear. Everyone burst into peals of laughter, and Johanna took the oppurtunity for a photograph and snapped three of a very angry Cato.

"No photos, please?" he begged.

"Nu-uh. This oppurtunity is just too good to miss for a photo!" Johanna cackled, snapping some more.

Annie passed him his basket and everyone followed him outside. They watched Cato stand in the middle of the road, wating for someone to walk past. They didn't have to wait long until a greasy-looking drunk man of about 44 staggered towards him.

"Alright, babe? How about you come to mine tonight. We'll have some fun." he coaxed.

Everyone burst into laughter from their hiding place in the bushes, until Finnick shushed them, not wanting to miss any of it.

"E-e-excuse me?" Cato asked, going bright red.

"Come on, I'm sssssure under that sssssstrange costume, isssss a very good looking girl. I can tell by your beautiful eyessssss! Gorgeousssss girl!" the drunk slurred.

"I'm a boy, and way out of your league!" Cato screeched, bright red.

"What?" the man gasped, staggering back a few steps.

"Dirty pervert!" Cato hissed at him, before marching away with as much dignity as he could gather.

He found everyone hid in the bushes, laughing so much that tears were falling down their cheeks.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Please can we go back to Finnick's now?" Cato begged.

"Of course we can, my little teddy-bear," Clove laughed, taking his hand.

When they got back to Finnick's, Cato ran tore off the teddy bear outfit as he was wearing his normal clothes underneath anyway. He reached forward and span the bottle, praying it would land on Finnick so he could get pay back. But unfortunatly for Cato, and possibly fortunatly for Finnick, it didn't, it landed on...

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to RosesandThorns11, who came up with Cato's dare! Really good idea! Thanks again! Rememeber, if you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Also, I'm really sorry I have not been updating, I've just been really ill, and spent most of the time sleeping. Sorry again. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Nine_**

Madge.

"Okay, Madge, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Madge answered, with no hesitation.

She had seen what dares the others had had to do she was not going that far.

"Oh, how boring!" Johanna sighed, earning a glare from Katniss.

"Oh no, I fear the mighty mockingjay" Johanna mocked, waving her hands around in mock surrender.

"O, o! I just had a totes amazing idea for a truth!" Cato squealed.

"However did that man think you were a girl?" Johanna asked sarcastically.

"DO NOT BRING THAT DISGUSTING PEDOPHILE UP!" Cato screeched.

"Cato, baby, calm down and just do the goddamn dare!" Clove moaned.

"Fine. Madge, why did you give Katniss the mockingjay badge?" he asked, leaning forward, leaning on his elbows, like a reporter.

"YOU WERE THE TRAITOR WHO GAVE THAT SILLY TEENAGER A BADGE WITH THE SIGN OF REBELLION ON, RESULTING IN MY DEATH AND THE END OF MY RULE! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC GIRL! I'M GOING TO ORDER YOUR PUBLIC EXECUTION, AND ALL OF YOUR FAMILY WILL BE SENT INTO THE HUNGER GAMES!" Snow screeched, jumping up and down.

"Jeez, if only you were still President of Panem and could do all that!" Clove mocked.

"Shut up you stupid knife thrower. You're not even that good!" Snow screeched.

"What did you just say?" Clove asked menacingly, leaping to her feet.

"Well, you can't be that good. You threw loads at Katniss and missed every time!" Snow retorted.

"I'll show you I never miss, you son of a bitch!" Clove hissed, reaching to get the knife she always carried around in her left sock.

"Alright, that's enough! No knife throwing in my house! If you've got to, go outside onto the porch! If not, sit down and let Madge answer the dare. Thank you!" Finnick intervened, causing Clove and Snow to sit down, but still keep shooting each other death glares.

"Okay, well, I guess it was just because even though she didn't know it at the time, Katniss was a role model to our district, and we all wanted to do everything in our power to make her win. Also, as you all know, my aunt was Maysilee Doner, and that badge was her district token in the 50th Hunger Games. When she died, she gave it to Haymitch, who wore it and won. I thought it could act like a sort of good luck symbol. And Snow at the time, no I didn't know it would become a symbol f rebellion, but I'm very happy it did!" Madge exclaimed.

"Bitch!" Snow muttered.

"Shut it, old man!" she hissed back.

"Anyway, Madge, why don't you spin the bottle?" Finnick asked, desperate to prevent a fight.

So that's what Madge did, and it landed on...

**_A/N There is no dedication this chapter because, although I did get lovley reviews, which I have replied to, I have already given those authors a shout out! Rememeber, if you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Also, I'm really sorry I have not been updating, I've just been really ill, and spent most of the time sleeping. Sorry again. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**__**Delly.

"Delly truth or dare?" Madge asked patiently.

"Who even are you?" Clove asked rudely.

"I'm Peeta's best friend. And truth please Madge" she answered politely.

"No, I'm Peeta's best friend!" Finnick protested.

"Delly's my childhood best friend, Finnick, you're my best friend" Peeta said, trying to break the tension.

"Good." Finnick answered, sticking his bottom lip out.

"Okay, Delly, your truth is to tell us the boy you have a crush on!" Madge said.

"Aw, Madge, please, that's mean!" she squealed.

"Oh God, I think I'm getting a headache" Johanna moaned.

"Shut it Mason" Katniss warned.

"Make me, Everdeen" Johanna snarled.

"Please don't fight guys. Please. Let's all be happy and get along!" Delly begged.

"Oh god," Clove sighed under her breath.

"Come on Delly, do your truth!" Madge insisted.

"Fine, I really like...Peeta!" Delly squealed.

"Hands off sista!" Katniss yelled, jumping up and stood in a fighting position.

"Katniss calm down, I will never leave you for Delly. Sorry, Delly, but it will never happen. I love Katniss."

"Aw, that's ok Peeta. I love you, but in time, I'll move on. My heart is not broken, but will heal in time" Delly squeaks dramatically.

"Drama queen" Johanna and Clove sing at the same time.

"Delly, just spin the bottle" Madge suggests.

So she does, and it lands on...

**_A/N This chapter is dedicated to the Guest who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you so much for your lovely review, I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Thanks again for reviewing! Rememeber, if you review, I will give you a shout out and also one of your stories a shout out! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! xxx_**


End file.
